por siempre te amo
by novelasstoker
Summary: Bella y Edward son dos jóvenes que se aman pero la familia de Edward queda en la ruina, y el padre de bella se opone, haciendo que los dos jóvenes terminen su relación y generando un gran odio en el corazón de Edward que decide vengarse de la familia Swan cueste lo que le cueste, ¿podrá el amor vencer el odio?
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

En el año 1800 habían dos familias Swan y la familia Cullen las dos familias eran muy amigas y muy poderosas que eran casi dueñas de toda el pueblo pero al morir el señor y la señora Cullen en un accidente, la fortuna de los Cullen quedo en manos del administrador el Sr. james pero lo único que hizo fue robarles el dinero haciendo que los tres jóvenes de la familia Cullen quedaran en la calle teniendo que tomar el control su hermano de 17 años emmett Cullen pero el al buscar alguien que los ayudara vio que todos los amigos de sus padres le daban la espalda hasta el Sr. Swan que era un Sr. muy egoísta y engreído. Pero de esas dos familias había surgido un hermoso amor de bella Swan y Edward Cullen que antes para el padre de bella era bien visto pero cuando se murieron sus padres y les robaron a los Cullen el Sr. Swan odiaba esa relación  
Bella pov  
-bella he dicho que ese muchachito no te dejara nada bueno, no tienen nada el banco esta por hipotecarlos, se quedaran en la calle- dijo mi padre con un tono enojado  
-por dios padre no puedes ser tan cruel lo amo, tu habías dado tu autorización y ahora ni me dejas que lo vea- dije mientras las lagrimas corrían en mis mejillas  
-antes eran ricos, ahora no son nadie-  
-no puedes ser padre, todo es por el tonto dinero, no lo dejare padre, ellos están por hacer un negocio que si todo les sale bien, les dejara buenos beneficios -  
-bella ¿si me escuchas ? , entiende que ellos ya no tienen salvación y si no terminas con el bella yo haré todo lo posible para que ese negocio no se haga-  
-¿harías eso? ¿Qué paso con la amistad que tenias con los Cullen ?-  
-are todo lo que pueda para que no se enlode nuestro nombre  
Entonces salí corriendo de la casa ya casi era la hora de nuestra cita de siempre a las 3:00 pm en la colina, hacia demasiado frío pero no me importaba tenía que dejar ir a mi Edward y ya nunca lo vería era por su bien mi padre jamás amenazaba y era capaz de echarles a perder el negocio  
-bella amor- dijo Edward  
-Edward- dije mientras agachaba la cabeza  
- bella debo decirte algo, es muy importante -  
-¿que es ?-  
-debo irme del pueblo, por el negocio que ha hecho emmett con el Sr Masen pide que nos vallamos a Chicago y emmett no ha podido rechazarlo él ha sido muy bueno- dijo mi amado Edward mientras su mirada se llenaba de tristeza y a mí se me partía el corazón- espérame bella volveré por ti -  
- no es necesario, ya no quiero seguir con esto - dije mientras agachaba la mirada  
-¿porque dices eso? Bella no entiendo, ¡explícame!-  
- Edward tu y yo , esto ya no es posible entiende que mi padre no lo acepta-  
-¿es por ll dinero ? Bella ¿me dejas por eso ?-  
- si Edward es por eso, tu no tendrás con que mantenerme, ¿conque vamos a vivir?, estas en la calle y quieres que te espere cuando sabemos que no saldrás de la ruina nunca, déjame edward no me arrastres a la miseria - dije mientras hacia todo lo posible por no llorar  
-esta bien bella yo jamás te aria sufrir y si eso te hace feliz te dejare, pero un día te demostrare a tu padre y a ti que se equivocaron, hasta luego srta swan - dijo con odio en sus ojos ese odio que me destruía


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

EL BAILE

habían pasado ya 4 años desde que la familia cullen se fue del pequeño pueblo de forks sabía que a emmett le había ido muy bien en el negocio que había hecho gracias a mi mejor amigo jasper que viajaba muy seguido a la ciudad el sufría igual que yo, jasper amaba inmensamente a alice cullen pero cuando le pidió matrimonio ella lo rechazo por que no quería que la gente pensara que se aprovechaba de jasper ya que ella en ese momento no poseía de fortuna, eso le hizo mucho daño e iba muy seguido a la ciudad para ver si se cruzaba con ella en la calle o en un lugar pero en estos 4 años no la vio ni una sola vez , solo sabíamos lo que la gente decía de ellos.  
Fui a la casa de jasper su hermana Rosalie había llegado hace 2 años, había vivido en Inglaterra pero al morir su tía que se hacía cargo de rosalie, ella se vino a vivir con jasper, me llevaba muy bien con ella.  
-buenas tardes Srta. Bella- dijo Ángela una de las sirvientas al abrir la puerta  
-hola ¿está jasper?- dije mientras pasaba, su casa era sumamente hermosa rosalie siempre la estaba arreglando y la verdad tenia buen gusta, era de 3 pisos, tenían 15 habitaciones, 2 estudios, un hermoso jardín con rosas de todos colores, un pequeño quiosco, pero lo más impresionante de los hale era su salón era grande, elegante y antes se organizaban muchas fiestas  
-si Srta. Bella la está esperando en su estudio- dijo Ángela mientras se marchaba, camine hacia su estudio toque la puerta y él me invito a pasar  
-¿que paso jasper? ¿Porque me mandaste a hablar? - le dije  
-bella tengo 2 noticias para ti que no sé como las tomes-dijo jasper en tono severo y preocupante, ¿que pasaría? ¿Porque tendría esa expresión?  
-dímelas-  
-el banco embargara tu casa en 1 mes más o menos, a menos de que pagues la deuda-  
- no lo puedo creer, ¿nos quedaremos en la calle? no tenemos dinero para pagarle al banco y son demasiados libras, tengo que buscar alguna solución- en realidad mi padre jamás aceptaría que le quitaran su casa siento que si eso pasaría se moriría- ¿cual es la otra noticia jasper?-  
-los cullen vuelven- edward regresa, jamás creí que regresarían, ¿porque regresa?  
-¿cuando?-  
-hoy- genial me embargarían en un mes y edward regresaría para saber de mis problemas económicos  
-bella daré una fiesta en la noche como bienvenida, los invite y emmett contesto que si vendrían, tienes que venir  
-jasper no es buena idea, ya sabes -  
-promete que vendrás por mi - no le podía negar esto a jasper el se había portado muy bien conmigo  
-está bien nos vemos en la noche- dije mientras salía de su despacho, me apresure para llegar rápido a casa, abrí y mire a mi padre borracho en las escales, pero que demonios estábamos en la ruina y todavía pensaba en beber  
-Emily- grite y en unos cuantos segundos apareció  
-si Srta. bella-  
-ayúdame a llevar a mi papa a su cuarto y luego vamos a mi cuarto debo arreglarme para una fiesta- subimos las escaleras hacia el cuarto de mi padre pesaba demasiado y luego nos fuimos a mi recamara, estuvimos casi toda la tarde arreglando mi cabello, pintándome y haciéndole unos ajustes a mi vestidos no tenía el dinero para andar gastando en vestidos nuevos así que escoji uno que no ponía hace mucho tiempo, termine y le pedí a Emily que le avisara a Sam que saldríamos hacia la casa de los hale, prefería caminar siempre a su casa pero era una fiesta no podía hacer eso, llegue a la casa hale estaba de verdad hermosa, y habían demasiado carruajes, me baje con la ayuda de Sam y le dije que regresara por mí a las 11 , me fui directo al salón sabia que debía ver a edward pero no sabía que lo vería tan pronto, cuando entre al salón a la primera persona que vi fue a edward estaba tan guapo con su traje negro me acelero el corazón y no supe que hacer quería esconderme pero ¿donde? y en ese momento me vio pero no como yo quería no con amor, si no con odio e indiferencia eso me dolió demasiado  
- bella- escuche la voz de rosalie  
-rosalie te ha quedado hermosa la casa-  
-gracias, sabes que me encanta esto, pero ven aquí esta jasper-  
- jasper hola.- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude  
-bella estas hermosa como siempre- jasper era muy galante y demasiado educado por eso era mi mejor amigo  
-no aquí la hermosa es tu hermano, cuídala te la van a robar- pensé que jasper reiría pero ¿que pasaba? no me había dado cuenta pero en su cara también le pasaba algo  
-jasper ¿está bien?-  
-no bella, no lo estoy me han destruido el cazaron, me han matado-  
-¿que paso?- le pregunte en tono preocupado jamás había visto a jasper a si-  
-alice vino con su prometido


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Alice ¿estaba comprometida? pero ella amaba a jasper tanto como él la amaba o ¿eso creía?  
-jasper ¿como sabes eso? ¿quien te lo dijo?-  
- emmett hace un rato cuando llegaron y me saludo, alice bajo del carruaje y enseguida bajo el tipo , como es normal me saludaron pero alice estaba muy seria y casi ni me prestó atención entonces emmett me dijo que me presentaba al prometido de alice , alec vulturi- tenia la mirada más triste que pude recordad que vi en su rastro, siempre era muy sereno y tranquilo siempre pensaba dos veces antes de actuar y de algo estaba segura esta bienvenida era para alice  
-lo siento hermano, pero ella se lo perdió, eres el chico perfecto, guapo, inteligente, culto, educado , vienes de buena familia y fortuna ella no supo esperarte y tampoco apreciarte y escúchame jasper hale no quiero ver esa cara en el rostro no frente ella-  
- te quiero- dijo jasper a su hermana  
-yo mas-  
-bueno esto es una fiesta no un funeral, rosalie tienen razón basta de esa cara- le di mi gran apoyo a jasper yo lo apreciaba pero yo estaba igual que el  
- buenas noches- dijo emmett , el estaba igual que siempre no cambio en nada alto, musculoso y siempre con una sonrisa agradable  
-hola emmett ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos?- dije en tono gentil  
-demasiado bella, ¿como has estado?-  
- bien y ¿tu?-  
-también y jasper hace rato no tuvimos tiempo de hablar ¿como has estado?-  
-bien gracias por preguntar-contesto jasper  
-Srta. Hale yo quería saber si quisiera bailar conmigo-le dijo a rosalie  
-si claro sr cullen-  
no soportaba mas el baile a sí que salí tomar un poco de aire, estaba hermosa la noche su cielo estaba lleno de estrellas  
-buenas noches Srta. swan-su voz era edward voltee a verlo, venia hacia a mí, no sabía que hacer mi corazón palpitaba  
-buenas noches sr cullen-  
- hermosa la noche, aunque muy fría ¿no tienen frió?-  
- no, la noche se me hace muy cálida-  
- el cielo es hermoso cuando hay muchas estrellas, en la ciudad no se ven así, bueno la verdad no poseo mucho tiempo para verlas-  
-ni yo poseo el tiempo pero siempre me gusta verlas aunque sea 5 minutos-  
-me imagina que ha de ser difícil que siendo mujer, tenga que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de su desdicha- ¿que es lo que acaba de decir? ¿acaso sabia de que estamos en la ruina? que se creía él para decirme eso  
-¿no entiendo?-  
- todo mundo sabe que está en la ruina y que usted está haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a su padre de la burla, que lastima que su padre prefiera la bebida que encontrar soluciones- era un idiota como se atrevía a decir eso, en ese tono de burla era un déspota  
-no le permito que ofenda a mi padre- dije casi gritando- usted no es nadie para juzgarlo-  
-es que no entiende Srta. swan- dijo con un tono sarcástico- que todo en este mundo se paga y así su padre nos desprecio igual lo desprecio yo a él y a usted que solo ambicionan el dinero pero existe el destino y se los cobro muy caro  
-eres un patán- entonces me di la media vuelta y me fui quien se creía tenía tantas ganas de llorar, me fui caminando hacia mi casa, al abrir la puerta mi padre estaba en la sala fui a verlo y estaba tirado de borracho tenía tanta rabia que no lo lleve a su habitación también era su culpa que me hubiera hablado así edward

- AL SIGUIENTE DIA-

me pare muy temprano y fui a visitar al dueño del banco , necesitaba más tiempo no podía pagar la deuda en un mes eso era imposible  
-buenas tardes esta el sr Black- le dije a la Sra. de la limpieza  
-si Srta. Swan deja le aviso- me dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar, me quede esperando durante 10 minutos, estaba demasiado preocupada en estos asuntos que no tuve momento para pensar en lo que había pasado ayer  
-pase Srta. Swan- me dijo la sirvienta  
-buenas tardes Srta. Swan ¿que la trae para por aquí?- me dijo el hombre viejo, de tez morena que había sufrido un accidente y lo había dejado paralitico  
- buenas tardes sr Black iré directo al grano, quisiera un prorroga para la deuda que tengo con su banco  
- Srta. swan conozco a su padre desde hace muchos años y lo considero un amigo pero negocios son negocios y no puedo hacer eso la deuda es muy grande y si no la pagan tengo que cobrarme con algo, tienen que entenderme que yo también tengo cobradores y ya no puedo esperarles más tiempo, creo que he sido muy piadoso y les he dado más tiempo del debido si no pagan tendré que embargarlos - no podía ser cierto, no juntaría esa cantidad en un 1 mes no lo aria  
-está bien sr Black no haré cambiar su decisión, nos veremos en un mes- salí de ahí con las esperanzas destrozadas ¿que aria? no podría pagarles

EDWARD POV

me desperté muy temprano quería ver al sr Black era dueño del banco del pueblo y como yo me encargo de la contabilidad tenía que ver la tasa del interés que nos cobraría por guardar nuestro dinero y algunas transacciones llegue y el sr Black me atendió apenas entre, hablamos de los negocios que poseía y cuanto iba hacer nuestra inversión y en un rato la servidumbre llego anunciando a la Srta. Swan me quede con asombre ¿que hacia ella aquí?  
-sr Black si no es indiscreción ¿para que lo busca?-  
-de seguro es para deuda que tiene su padre conmigo, es muy grande estoy a punto de embargarlos-  
-sr Black me interesa esa joven, me podría quedar sin que ella sepa a escuchar su conversación, se lo pido como un favor personal-  
-sr cullen como aremos futuros negocios por esta vez lo permitiré ocúltese aquí nadie lo verá-  
-gracias le debo un gran favor-  
-buenas tardes Srta. Swan ¿que la trae para por aquí?- entonces paso está ahí la persona que mas me hizo sufrir si ella no hubiera sido tan ambiciosa ella no tendría estos problemas yo le ayudaría  
- buenas tardes sr Black iré directo al grano, quisiera un prorroga para la deuda que tengo con su banco  
- Srta. swan conozco a su padre desde hace muchos años y lo considero un amigo pero negocios son negocios y no puedo hacer eso la deuda es muy grande y si no la pagan tengo que cobrarme con algo, tienen que entenderme que yo también tengo cobradores y ya no puedo esperarles más tiempo, creo que he sido muy piadoso y les he dado más tiempo del debido si no pagan tendré que embargarlos -  
-está bien sr Black no haré cambiar su decisión, nos veremos en un mes- salí de ahí con las esperanzas destrozadas ¿que aria? no podría pagarles  
- es mucho lo que le deben- le dije al sr Black mientras salía de mi escondite  
-demasiado, esto es- me enseño el pagare era bastante pero no lo suficiente para quitarles su casa  
-¿no cree que la casa vale más?-  
- así es pero el padre dejo su casa como aval-  
-bueno me retiro, hasta luego sr Black-

así que se quedarían en la calle, su ambición los dejo en la más miserable calle creo que ha empezado la hora de mi venganza


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Edward prov

Cuando me fui de este pueblo jamás pensé en regresar pero emmett tiene demasiados negocios muy importantes aquí, pero lo que más me alegro fue saber la situación en la que estaba los swan, fue ahí donde se me vino todo este plan y juro por dios que me la pagaran.

Fui muy temprano a la casa de los swan, me atendió su ama de llaves, la vieja Sue, tenía años trabajando en esa casa desde que yo tenía memoria

-¿está el sr Swan?- nunca me había querido, siempre me miraba feo y cuando nuestra familia quedo en la ruina me miraba peor que la basura.

- sí, espere deje le aviso- hizo una reverencia y se marcho, la casa seguía igual, nada había cambiado, con sus lámparas de cristal, su techo de blanco, la alfombra roja que bajaba de las hermosas escaleras igual blancas, las hermosas cortinas color rojas que tanto amaba y a lado de la entrada estaba el pequeño closet donde se guardaban los abrigos, era el lugar preferido de bella y mío cuando éramos niños, nos encerrábamos horas platicando te todo, pensábamos que un dia nos casaríamos y tendríamos una casa aun más hermosa. BASURA, que solo yo creía.

-que se le ofrece sr cullen- escuche al padre de bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-mucho tiempo sin vernos sr Swan, ¿no le parece?, valla que las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que me fui de forks-

-no le veo mucho el cambio, pero ¿no creo que haya venido hablar de lo mucho o poco que ha cambiado forks?-

-es cierto- dije con sarcasmo, amaba este momento, el viejo se veía que había pasado toda la noche bebiendo- me enterado de su situación, no es curioso como el karma hace que todos paguemos-

-no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así, y mucho menos hablar de esa mentira que la gente ha estado diciendo – estaba furioso y eso me hacía sentir bien quería verlo a si, sacando de sus casillas, que me ruegue que lo ayude

-claro que es verdad sr Swan no mienta que lo se todo y también se que si en menos de un mes no paga esa deuda que tiene con el banco, le quitaran todo lo que posee, pero no se preocupe le e venido a solucionar la vida, solo tiene que aceptar todo lo que yo le diga

-¿qué quieres decir?-

- dígale o mejor dicho deme a su hija para que se case conmigo y yo pagare la deuda y a si mismo le pasare un dinero para que mantenga su vicio-

-¿estás loco ? no te venderé a mi hija-

- pero si la venderá al conde aro o al sr Uley, lo se todo también que ellos se han negado a casarse por que su hija no cuenta con una herencia que la respalde- entonces me miro y se dejo caer al suelo, destruido, llorando, pronto muy pronto sufrirán todo lo que yo sufrí, no tendré piedad

-no tengo dinero y pronto no tendré casa, pero lo único que quiero es q mi hija no se quede en la calle, por eso y solo por eso acepto, hablare con ella

-muy bien sr Swan en dos semanas será la fiesta de compromiso y en dos meses la boda, entendido-

-si-

-mandare a mi asistente para que queden de acuerdo con todo lo económico, me retiro – ya callo uno pero falta la persona que me destruyo el corazón, las ilusiones, el amor

Bella prov

-buenos días srta bella- dijo Emily mi dama de compañía

-buenos días, bajare a desayunar en la mesa- le dije mientras me acaba de arreglar, baje las escaleras y mi padre estaba viendo por la ventana

-buenos días padre-

-bella, vamos al despacho tenemos que hablar-

Ente en el despacho, con mucho interés

-te tienes con Edward cullen- me dijo aquellas palabras asi, sin ninguna explicación sin nada,

-´¿porque?- le respondí

-¿porque? el pagara todas las deudas a cambio de que te cases con el- gritaba como loco, pensé que había perdido la razón, pero que acaso era un objeto no me podía vender

-que te pasa padre, no me venderé, es denigrante-

-si lo harás, porque ya acepte y no quiero nada más que contradecir bella, entendido- mi corazón se iba a salir y destrozarse, me vendió, pero siempre se hacia lo que mi padre decía no soy tan fuerte para negarme, quería huir pero de verdad estábamos en la calle y sé muy bien que mi padre se moriría de la vergüenza si nos quitaran la casa

-está bien- dije mientras salía del estudio y caminaba directo hacia mi habitación, me metí en ella y me encerré por dentro no quería que nadie me molestara, ¿Por qué Edward hizo eso? ¿Qué ganaba si me odiaba tanto?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¡TE ODIO ¡

Me desperté muy temprano casi no pude dormir en toda la noche, me la pase llorando, solo penaba en porque edward me hacía esto

-Srta. bella, se puede- me dijo Emily mientras tocaba la puerta

-¿Qué paso Emily?- le dije mientras me recogía mi cabello, estaba más pálida de lo normal, y tenía ojeras me veía terrible

-Srta., abajo la busca el Sr. Edward Cullen- que demonios hacia edward aquí, quería venir a seguir con su negocio, ¿para qué me buscaba a mí?.

Baje de las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la sala, estaba ahí parado como si nada, como si fuera un día normal y el fuera el rey del mundo, puso mis ojos sobre mí y sentí sus fríos sentimientos

-amor mío, ¿pasaste buena noche?- me dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

-en primer lugar no me digas amor, en segundo ¿Qué quieres?- mi voz sonó indiferente y dura

- hable con tu padre y me dijo que aceptaste el matrimonio, tienes que ir con alice a las 12:00 de la tarde, ella te ayudara arregla la boda y la fiesta del compromiso-

-no me puedes mandar, no eres mi dueño- le grite, que se creía él no era nadie para hablarme de tal manera

- lo soy bella, entiendes que tu padre te ha vendido y aras lo que te pido, porque si no olvídate de esta casa y de la poca honra que le queda a tu familia- edward ya no era el mismo del que me enamore, esa dulce persona que me amaba y que amaba con todo mi ser, era un moustro que de algo estaba segura solo quería hacerme sufrir

-ok- no dije nada más y me retire

… 12:00 pm …

La casa de edward era justo como la recuerdo con ese hermoso jardín, justo en la ventana esas hermosas rosas que a edward le encantaba arrancar para dármelas, le tocaba la puerta y salió una servidumbre que no conocía

-buenas tardes, vengo a buscar al srta Alice-

-sasha, déjala pasar- grito alice y en unos instantes estuvo conmigo, la veía igual que antes como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero en mi corazón no pude evitar ese rencor porque veía los ojos de sufrimiento de jasper el, la amaba demasiado, prometió que la esperaría y ella rompió esa promesa

-hola- dije secamente-

-bella ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-alice te voy poner las cosas en claro, no me interesa la organización ni de la boda, ni de la dichosa fiesta de compromiso, así que organízala como quieras – le dije con mucho enojo, esto me parecía una burla

-pensé que amabas demasiado a mi hermano, que esto era su gran sueño, estás haciendo muy malagradecida bella, edward no se merece esto, pagara sus deudas y todavía te pones de digna, eres una hipócrita, le prometes amor eterno a mi hermano, luego lo cortas porque no tenía dinero y después aceptas casarte con el ¿porque? Porque se pudre en dinero, jamás pensé que te vendieras - alice jamás me había hablado así y me dolía demasiado

-estoy cansada toda mi vida siempre me dicen que hacer y ya me arte- dije conteniendo el nudo en la garganta, ese nudo que no te puedes pasar y sale con demasiadas lágrimas- me casare con tu hermano porque me lo impusieron, porque me han obligado, tu hermano no me ama ¿Cómo puede ver amor en un ser tan egoísta?- le grite

-no te permito que hables así de mi hermano- alice también empezaba alzar la voz

- no lo que no te permito es que me eches un sermón del amo eterno cuando tú eres la más hipócrita de las dos, un hombre bueno que te esperaba y sin nada más le cortaste las alas, no hables de amor, porque no sabes qué es eso, no me vengas con sermones idiotas porque tú, tu eres un ser despreciable, porque el hombre que te esperaba es el ser más bueno del mundo y te deseo que seas la persona más desdichada del mundo al igual que yo, con permiso- me fui de la casa de los cullen, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que el único lugar que podía sacar todo era en la casa de los hale

-buenas tardes, esta jasper-

-retírate Ángela, ¿Qué pasa bella?- me dijo jasper

-me vendió jasper mi propio padre-

-bella tranquila ¿cómo dices eso?, ¿Qué paso?, explícame todo-

- estas en la ruina y lo sabes jasper, edward se ofreció a pagar todo y darle una mensualidad a mi padre si yo me casaba con él y mi padre acepto

- eso es inhumano, y ¿tu?-

-yo no are nada jasper, solo me resignare, sabes que es lo peor es que me mando con alice para que organizara la dichosa boda y solo me ofendió- le conté todo con lujo de detalle, solo lloraba

-bella cásate conmigo, yo pagare todo lo que edward pago, no te humilles- me miro a los ojos jasper él era tan bueno, no puedo arruinarle la vida

-jasper te adoro y por eso no puedo arruinarte la vida, no es justo para ti, que eres tan bueno, tu encontraras una buena mujer que te amé y yo no te impediré eso

Entonces escuchamos a Ángela decirle a alguien que no podía pasar

-bella vámonos- era edward se veía muy enojado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije enojada

-vámonos no es de Srtas. decentes visitar las casas de los hombre solteros y mucho menos cuando ya estas comprometida-

-eso es una tontería edward- le dijo jasper

-no te acerques a bella entendido- le dijo amenazando a edward vi que jasper se puso erguido y mejor pare esto

-vasta, vámonos edward deja de hacer tus espectáculos – nos retiramos de la casa de jasper me invito a subirme el carruaje, pero me negué me fui caminando


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La semana transcurría como las gotas de la lluvia, casi no había cruzado palabras con alice, solo me pidió que le diera mi lista de invitados, la verdad no eran muchos. Tampoco había hablado con Edward, éramos como dos desconocidos que iban a estar toda la vida juntos, ¿Qué será de mí?

-srta bella- Emily me saco completamente de mis pensamientos, estaba en la sala acomodando unas rosas, y solo me había quedado ahí con las rosas en las manos- el sr Jasper viene a verla-

-dile que pase- me sorprendida mucho verlo desde aquel incidente que ocurrió la otra semana no habíamos hablado

-jasper ¿Cómo estás?-

- bella, bien gracias por preguntar, y ¿ tu?, ¿Qué paso después de lo de la otra semana?-

-nada jasper, no hemos hablado, no hablamos de nada, ya no entiendo que es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué se casa conmigo? – mi lagrimas salieron sin pensarlo de mis ojos rodando por mis mejillas

-ni yo lose bella, trate de pagarle lo que pago por la casa y las deudas pero se negó rotundamente, ayer me llego la invitación del compromiso, es mañana por la noche ¿no?-

-si, dentro de tres semanas seré la persona más desdichada del mundo y eso duele, quisiera que edward me digiera que trama-

-srta bella la srta Cullen- me dijo Emily casi al mismo tiempo en que entraba alice, jasper se paró e inclino la cabeza como cualquier caballero

-sr hale, bella buenas tardes- alice tenía el semblante muy triste pálido, la verdad jamás había visto o notado lo mal que se veía y lo que más me sorprendió fue que tenía un golpe un poco inflamado la mejilla

-buenas tardes Srta. Cullen, con su permiso yo me retiro, por favor bella cuídate- jasper se retiró sin decir nada, no cruzo ninguna mirada con alice y alice solo tenía la mirada agachada

-bella ten este es tu vestido- dejo sobre la mesita una caja

-está bien ¿es todo?-

-sí, mañana a las 6:30 debes estar en la casa se puntual-

….DIA DE LA FIESTA…..

Edward prov.

No había visto a bella en estos días, la verdad es que no me daban ganas verla, me puse mi traje, festejamos mi triunfo, el comienzo del sufrimiento, todos estos años solo pensaba que hacer, en mi corazón solo cultivo le odio

-sr edward, la Srta. Bella- me dijo Jessica

-gracias le sonreí-

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba tan hermosa, llevaba un vestido azul caro con encajes, sin mangas y ajustado de la cintura hacia arriba estaba hermosa, si no la odiara tanta me volvería su más fiel enamorado

-y ¿tu padre?-le pregunte con indiferencia

-está en el salón de fiestas-

-da tu mejor sonrisa amor, la actuación empieza- la agarre de la mano y nos pusimos en la entrada venían los invitados y los dos sonreíamos como dos estúpidos, cuando terminaron por llegar pasamos al salón de fiestas, nos sentamos a comer, eran las mejores comidas

-¿te llevas bien jasper?-

-es mi mejor amigo-

- en el pueblo se decía que terminarían casados juntos-

-eso es imposible el espero tanta a una persona que solo le pisoteo el corazón-

-¿alice?- ella no dijo nada solo me miro y volvía la mirada a su plato- me sorprendió su decisión, ella llegó un día y dijo que se casaría con alec, es buen tipo sé que la ara feliz

- hay mejores- ella me volteo a verme- cuando amas mucho a una persona sueles salir con el corazón echo trisas- sus palabras fueron veneno para mi corazón, eso era cierto dolía tanto quererla, era como hielo en las venas la fiesta paso muy de prisa, brindamos, bailamos y reímos como quisiera que esto fuera por amor, Salí un rato, necesitaba aire fresco y de pronto alice me hablo

-¿duele? No- me dijo mientras se recargaba en mi hombro

-mata le conteste-

-basta edward ya llegaste muy lejos, esto no la va a destruir solo a ella si no a ti también-

-¿crees que no lo sé? Me estoy muriendo ya no puedo más –

-entonces acaba con esto-ella me miro y me dio un beso- has lo mejor para ti- alice entro a la fiesta, me quede ahí solo sin decir nada, y empecé a caminar sin saber a dónde iba y mis ojos se destruyeron al ver esa imagen

-se dice que tu madre era una zorra igual que tu- salieron las palabras sin pensarlo estaba destrozado solo estaba en mi mente la imagen de bella y Jacob black besándose

-edward, no es lo que parece- bella se acercó a mí y quiso decirme algo pero no la deje

-te voy advertir algo Jacob, no la toques nunca más, porque te are pedazos- Jacob me quiso pegar pero bella lo detuvo y le grito que se fuera, nos quedamos solo los dos, ella me miro con angustia no pensé lo que hacía, y de pronto mi mano reboto sobre su mejilla y mis palabras salieron- no cabe duda te vendes al mejor postor, ella solo me miro con sorpresa y yo quise arrepentirme al momento pero no pude, el coraje me cejo- te advierto algo bella yo no soy el idiota de nadie-


End file.
